


El mago y el caballero

by Myaire21



Category: Memorias de Idhún | The Idhún's Memories - Laura Gallego
Genre: Knight, M/M, Shail is too cute here, Wizard, perfect couple, river - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myaire21/pseuds/Myaire21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alsan se mantiene alejado de Shail en Limbhad. ¿Por qué? Él sólo quiere acariciar su pelo azabache y besar sus labios rosados. pero eso no es adecuado. Él es un caballero y Shail es un mago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alerta de Lemon y Spoilers.</p>
<p>Memorias de Idhún.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El mago y el caballero

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que hice a Shail más mono e inocente de lo que debería. De todos modos el cambio no hace daño. Será sólo por esta vez, lo prometo.

Shail era un joven mago de sólo dieciséis años. Hacía unos meses, un nigromante había liberado a los sheks, y había asesinado a todos los dragones y unicornios para conquistar su mundo. Él había tenido la suerte de encontrar la única cría de unicornio que había sobrevivido y la había llevado a la torre de Kazlunn. Y entonces, lo había conocido.

Alsan era un apuesto caballero de pelo y ojos castaño oscuro, que había encontrado al último dragón. La primera vez que lo vio, Shail sintió que de algún modo estaban conectados, pero parecía que el príncipe vanissardo no pensaba lo mismo sobre él. Él era un mago, y los caballeros no pensaban bien de los magos: los consideraban unos cobardes sin honor. Por ello, cuando se habían ofrecido para regresar al dragón y al unicornio que habían enviado a la Tierra, Alsan no se había mostrado muy conformado.

Habían acabado en Limbhad, y llevaban varios meses de búsqueda sin resultado. Al menos, su compañero de viajes había accedido a mantener pequeños diálogos al día, y llamarse compañeros, socios... Lo que fuera, pero la palabra amigos se resistía a salir de su boca.

Así que, ese día Shail estaba despatarrado en su cama, mirando al techo, sin nada mejor que hacer. ¿O no? También podría ir a ver qué hacía Alsan, pero seguramente estaría entrenando y no le gustaba que lo observaran, o más bien q fuese él quien lo observara. Decidió arriesgarse aquel día. Llevaba semanas haciendo nada, siempre con la duda de pasar algunas horas con el único idhunita a la vista (excluyendo a Kirtash, por supuesto). Se levantó y decidió ir andando hasta la sala de entrenamiento. Podría teletransportarse, pero Alsan lo despacharía de allí al menor atisbo de magia. 

Abrió la puerta con sigilo y asomó la cabeza. Alsan luchaba con un autómata. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó contra la pared. Alsan le daba la espalda, por lo que no sintió su presencia. Shail miro sus movimientos elegantes, sus fintas, sus marcados músculos ya sudados. A pesar de solo tener un año más, el otro mostraba un fuerte cuerpo. En ese momento Alsan hizo un extraño movimiento que tumbó al muñeco, y dejó de moverse. Alsan levanto la mirada y vio al mago, que permanecía en silencio esperando su reacción.  
\- ¿Desde cuándo me espías?  
\- Espiar es una palabra muy fea. Y apenas llevo unos minutos. Solo me aburría, y quería…  
\- ¿Qué?- insistió el otro alzando una ceja-  
\- No sé.... Hablar de algo supongo. Cortar distancias de una vez.  
Alsan no le respondió. Dejó la espada en una esquina y tomó una toalla. Shail miró como se secaba la cara. El príncipe estaba a punto de secar sus brazos y abdominales cuando notó su mirada atenta y se colgó la toalla al hombro.  
\- No tienes mucha consideración, ¿verdad?-le acusó-  
\- ¿Por qué, por mirarte? Tío, ni que fuese a matarte con la mirada como Kirtash.  
\- No deberías hacer bromas con eso, es un tema serio.  
\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo.  
Alsan salió de la sala, y Shail no tuvo otro remedio que trotar para alcanzarle.  
\- Vale, no más Kirtash… Cuéntame más sobre ti.  
\- Ya sabes cómo me llamo y quien soy en Idhún, por lo que a mí respecta, no tienes porqué saber más.  
\- Que sí, hombre, que podemos sacar jugo de aquí. Por ejemplo, ¿desde cuándo te entrenas para tener ese cuerpazo?  
Alsan se volvió hacia él, algo sonrojado por la pregunta.  
\- ¿A qué viene eso? No, déjalo. ¿Si te respondo a eso me dejaras en paz?  
\- Volveré a dejarte continuar tu juego de ignorarme a todas horas si pasamos la tarde juntos.  
\- En un mundo sin días, no sé a qué consideras tú una tarde, pero bueno. Acepto, de todos modos no tengo mucho que hacer.  
\- ¡Viva!-exclamó el mago sin contenerse- Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos?  
El príncipe resopló y Shail pudo ver una sonrisa fugaz en su rostro.  
\- Empecé a formarme en Nurgon a los once años, y me gradué a los dieciséis. Durante ése tiempo conseguí ser lo que soy ahora. Aunque también entrenaba cuando era crío, con mi hermano, pero no sé si eso hizo algo en mí o no.  
\- ¿Así que tú dices que todo eso se consigue en unos cinco años?  
\- Este año he estado entrenando a otros jóvenes, y eso debió de fortalecerme más. Eso sumarían algo más de seis años de entrenamiento. Y nada de vaguear: todos los días desde temprano hasta el primer atardecer.  
\- Uf, iba a pedirte que me enseñaras algo de espada, pero no, gracias. Yo ya tuve bastante como aprendiz.  
\- ¿Cómo es eso de ser un mago?  
\- Mágico, supongo.-rió Shail- Si decides ir a una torre de hechicería como la mayoría hace, tienes que estar un montón de tiempo en la biblioteca para aprender los hechizos. Yo ingresé en la torre de Kazlunn con ocho años, más o menos, y como era tan joven tuve que esperar un montón hasta que me permitieron ponerlo en práctica.  
\- ¿Cómo? ¿No es sólo decir unas palabras y ya?  
\- No. Al igual que la esgrima no es sólo movimientos bonitos como los tuyos, la magia necesita más preparación si cabe. Es cierto que debes aprenderte los hechizos con cuidado para pronunciarlos bien, pero le debes añadir algunas veces unos gestos específicos y unos tonos especiales en algunas palabras. Al más mínimo error el hechizo se descontrolar y puedes encontrar toda la habitación inundada o verte convertido en una silla. Claro está que hay diferentes niveles: principiante, aprendiz medio, mago simple, mago experto, maestro, y por supuesto el inalcanzable archimago y el prohibido nigromante.  
\- Nunca me paré a pensarlo. ¿En qué nivel estás tú?  
\- Dado a que acabo de finalizar las clases comunes, me situaría entre aprendiz y mago simple.  
\- ¿Cómo pasas de nivel?- le preguntó el príncipe con curiosidad-  
\- Vaya, vaya, ¿y ahora quien quiere saber de quién, eh?  
Los dos rieron.  
\- Vale, me has pillado, pero sigue hablando.-se rindió Alsan-  
\- Al principio te dan unas clases comunes, y luego de ascender a mago simple al graduarte, puedes contratar a un maestro para que te dé clases particulares o investigar tú mismo en la biblioteca. En el primer caso, cuando el maestro lo juzgue, te propondrá examinarte para ascender, y puedes repetir el proceso hasta alcanzar su nivel, cosa que pocos son capaces. En el segundo caso, cuando tú te sientas preparado, debes ir a pedirle el permiso al señor de la torre a la que asistes, y él será el que te examine tanas veces como quieras, si logras sobrevivir.  
\- Es decir, si quieres ser un mago de los buenos tienes que encerrarte en una torre a estudiar. En Nurgon es algo parecido: entrenas y entrenas hasta que te gradúas si te lo permite tu maestro, y si llegas a unas cifras, te conviertes en caballero. Los mejores en esas cifras tienen el honor de entrenar a los nuevos aprendices, y así mejorar poco a poco las generaciones una tras otra. Pero al menos te lo pasas bien combatiendo con los demás, no como los magos, que debéis ser unos amargados.  
\- Los magos también combatimos entre nosotros, sobre todo los más jóvenes. Yo armaba mucho jaleo… ¡Oye, no te rías, es cierto!- Alsan no le hizo caso y siguió ahogándose de la risa- En fin, no negaré que los caballeros pueden ganar más premios materiales en el proceso que los magos.  
Shail agarró el brazo desnudo de su compañero y palpó su marcado bíceps, admirando su dureza. Alsan, incómodo por las caricias del mago, se soltó de su agarre y apretó el paso para llegar a su habitación, unos pocos metros más adelante.  
\- ¡Oye, no seas así, hombre! ¡Vuelve, cobarde ante el contacto con un mago!  
\- No soy un cobarde, no inventes cosas. Tú eres el que siempre quiere huir de la escena. –masculló el príncipe antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo-  
Shail suspiró. ¿Qué había hecho esta vez? Estaban hablando tan tranquilamente y el joven mago había decidido elogiarle, porque sabía que al ser un príncipe le gustaban ese tipo de favores. Sin embargo, Alsan había huido literalmente de él al agarrarle del brazo.

Mientras tanto, Alsan se había tumbado boca abajo en su cama. Ese mago… le había descontrolado. Él, que se había prometido no hacer caso a lo que verdaderamente sentía por aquél chico tan amable, había perdido el control de la situación al roce del menor… Agarró su almohada con fuerza. Lo había dejado plantado y se había encerrado en la habitación. El mago lo había llamado cobarde con razón. ¿Qué pensaría sobre él? De repente, oyó unos pasos que se alejaban. Se levantó, tal vez para llamar a Shail y decirle que había sido falsa alarma, cuando se fijó en el papel que asomaba por debajo de la puerta. Debía de haberlo escrito Shail, y Alsan lo cogió intrigado.  
\- Oye, eso ha sido raro. –leyó en voz alta- ¿Sabes? Podría haber entrado con facilidad, pero he decidido dejarte para que te calmes si es que he dicho o hecho algo que te ha ofendido. Si es así, por favor, perdóname, no sé cómo tratar a un príncipe. Ah, voy a preparar algo para picar, si quieres algo, pásate por la cocina, que te estaré esperando un rato. Si tardas mucho guardaré tu ración para que te la comas después, y yo iré al bosque, como todas las tardes. Espero que podamos pasar otro rato como éste. Escribe Shail, el único idhunita que tienes a la vista, y con el que estarás obligado a relacionarte por muy mago que yo sea y muy caballero que tú te sientas. Pero con cariño, no te enfades.  
Cuando terminó de leer la nota, Alsan no pudo contener la risa. Se tapó la boca con la mano para ahogar el sonido y volvió a echarse en la cama. Releyó la reclamación de atención de su compañero y rió más fuerte. ¿Qué se le pasaría por la cabeza a ese muchacho? Era cierto que procuraba no hacerle mucho caso, pero él siempre estaba tan feliz que el serio y maduro Alsan no notaba que necesitaba algo de atención, como un niño.

Mirando al techo, evocó la sonrisa del chico y alzando un dedo, perfiló los labios imaginarios de Shail. La primera vez que lo había visto, el mago se le había quedado mirando con la boca abierta, y luego de sacudir la cabeza le había sonreído como si se trataran de amigos de toda la vida y le había tendido la mano.  
\- Bueno, parece que vamos a pasar un tiempo juntos allá en la Tierra. Me llamo Shail.  
Recordó lo que él había pensado al verlo. Era un muchacho de unos dieciséis años, de sonrisa inocente. Su cara aún conservaba algunos rasgos infantiles, como las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y esos ojos marrones tan soñadores. Parecía un crío, pero era capaz de ser tan maduro como el mismo Alsan. El pelo negro de Shail tenía la costumbre de torcer un mechón a cada lado, y parecía que estuviese siempre desordenado. Además, lo tenía bastante largo, y había ocasiones en las que el flequillo le tapaba los ojos.

Sacudió la cabeza, y sacó la imagen de Shail del techo, donde le había estado saludando con alegría. El tiempo corría rápido, y él se entretenía con ésos extraños pensamientos. Se levantó y fue directo a la cocina. Shail estaba sentado en una de las banquetas, y bebía un refresco apoyado en la mesa con mirada ausente. Se giró hacia él cuando se sentó a su lado y le sonrió.  
\- ¡Tardaste mucho, príncipe!  
\- Lo sé, perdona por haberte dejado ahí sin decirte nada, no es un comportamiento que yo suela adoptar. Y llámame Alsan, Shail.  
El más joven se irguió en su asiento, feliz porque pocas veces lo llamaba a él por su nombre, sino nunca. Comieron rápido, intercambiando alguna que otra palabra.  
\- ¿Qué dices, te vienes al bosque conmigo, Alsan?- anunció el mago levantándose-  
\- No debería, aun no me he duchado…  
\- No te preocupes por eso, a mitad de camino hay una parte del río que es lo bastante profunda como para nadar. Podemos ir.  
Alan tragó el último trozo de su plato. ¿Bañarse con Shail? Los dioses le ponían extrañas pruebas. Sin embargo, accedió para no levantar sospechas, y en apenas dos minutos salieron de la casa para ir al bosque.  
\- Como no pareces muy molesto por mi compañía como otras veces, podríamos seguir hablando, ¿no crees, Alsan?  
\- Tú debes de ser alguien que sufre en el silencio. –rió Alsan-  
\- No es que sufra, pero es incómodo ir juntos y no dirigirnos la palabra.  
\- Si tú lo dices… yo estoy acostumbrado. Muchas veces, cuando era pequeño, mi padre nos llevaba a mi hermano y a mí a hacer ronde y ver a los guardias de palacio. Esos paseos podían durar horas, y al menos yo, como el mayor, debía portarme como un príncipe y no hablar, pues era un trabajo importante…  
\- Y aburrido.  
\- Aunque no hablara, podía pasar un largo tiempo con mi padre, que como era el rey, no podía dedicar mucho tiempo a sus hijos.  
\- Entiendo lo que es tener un padre distante, al cumplir los ocho años me llevaron a la torre de Kazlunn y me quedé en el otro extremo de Idhún. Yo soy de Puerto Esmeralda. A veces pasaba un año o dos sin ver a mi familia a causa de mis estudios.  
\- Me ganaste…  
No tardaron mucho más en llegar al arrollo. Con un eufórico grito, Shail comenzó a correr hacia él, quitándose la ropa por el camino. Toda la ropa.  
\- Hey, mago loco, ¿qué haces? –se alarmó el príncipe-  
\- ¡Bañarme, por supuesto!  
\- ¡Estás desnudo!  
\- ¡Se nada mejor! –Shail tomó algo de carrerilla y se tiró de bomba en el centro del río- ¿A qué esperas?  
Alsan se negaba a moverse. ¿Qué era lo que acaba de ver? Shail tenía un cuerpo perfecto. Era pálido y su piel era lisa como el mármol. No tan corpulento como él, pero sí algo marcado.  
\- ¡Oye, que tú eras el que quería asearse! ¡No seas tímido, que los dos tenemos lo mismo!  
“Ése es el problema, Shail” pensó tristemente el príncipe “Los dos somos hombres…”. Y sin embargo, el mago lo atraía tanto… Sacudió la cabeza. Era sólo un baño, nadie los iba a molestar. El mago era demasiado inocente para sospechar algo.  
\- De acuerdo, ya voy… ¡Pero no mires, que molesta!  
Él se aseguró de que el otro se sumergía bien profundo antes de desabrocharse los pantalones. Tras dejarlos sobre una roca, se giró en dirección al río. Shail, por supuesto, lo miraba. Ahí estaban sus ojos marrones, apenas sobresaliendo en el agua. El príncipe frunció el ceño, y el mago, por única respuesta, dejó salir unas burbujas por su boca. ¿Se estaba riendo? Pero el príncipe estaba orgullosamente dotado. ¿Qué era ese brillo en los ojos de Shail? ¿Estaba nervioso?

Alsan comenzó a correr y saltó al agua a la derecha del otro, bastante alejado. Buceó unos segundos para ir más lejos antes de salir a la superficie. Cuando lo hizo se dio el susto de su vida. Shail estaba a pocos centímetros de él.  
\- ¿Pero cómo…? –masculló Alsan dando brazadas para separarse de nuevo-  
\- Soy un mago… -con un solo impulso, se acercó de nuevo- Y un buen nadador. ¿Te asusté?  
\- Claro que no, mago loco. –resopló el mayor- Solamente no me lo esperaba. ¿Por qué te acercas tanto?  
\- ¿Y por qué no? –de repente, se quedó quieto- ¿Es porque estamos desnudos? ¿Es la primera vez que ves a un hombre desnudo?  
\- Claro que… -calló. Se había bañado con su hermano cuando eran niños, y juraría haber visto a su padre, pero decir “Claro que sí que he visto hombres desnudos” dada su situación, se resistió a salir de sus labios. Enrojeció- Es distinto.  
\- Vale. Te dejo a tu marcha entonces…  
Fingiendo tristeza, el mago se alejó rápidamente corriente arriba. Alsan lo observó maravillado. Nadaba muy bien, como si simplemente se deslizara. Hipnotizado, lo siguió como pudo. El mago, al oír sus chapoteos, se giró hacia él, interrogante. Alsan, pillado en fraganti, sólo acertó a sumergir la cabeza de Shail.  
\- Esto por volver a espiarme.  
Shail salió a la superficie y le echó en la cara un chorro de agua.  
\- Ja, Ja, muy gracioso.  
Empezaron una batalla acuática en la que, por supuesto, ganó Shail. Alsan se rindió a su pesar cuando su compañero le tiró una cascada de agua en la cabeza. Ahora, sentado en la orilla y todavía mareado, observaba a Shail nadar de un lado para otro. Al fin el mago se aburrió y nadó junto a él.  
\- ¿Qué? No ha sido tan malo, después de todo, ¿verdad?- le chinchó el joven-  
\- Ya… Pero debí haberte prohibido usar magia para igualarnos.  
\- No digas tonterías, en el agua seguirías siendo inferior.  
Los dos rieron. Cuando se secaron un poco más, comenzaron a vestirse.  
\- ¿Sabes, Shail? Cuando volvamos, me gustaría invitarte a mi castillo. El nigromante habrá sido derrotado y lo celebraremos por todo lo alto. Te presentaré a mi padre y a mi hermano, si quieres. Seremos héroes en Idhún, amigo mío.  
Para su consternación, Shail bajó la cabeza.  
\- No sé si quiero ser un héroe, Alsan. No he nacido para ello, no me han educado.  
\- Y sin embargo, lo eres. Nadie sabe lo que le deparará el destino. Mírame a mí, yo tampoco fui educado para esto, se suponía que yo sería un rey, no un príncipe exiliado.  
\- Pero tú lo has aceptado con facilidad. Tienes mucha voluntad para ello. Yo, en cambio, soy débil…  
\- No digas eso, cada uno tenemos nuestras debilidades.  
\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuáles son las tuyas?  
\- Eres tú. –contestó Alsan sin pensarlo. Se arrepintió enseguida, pues Shail se giró hacia él, ofendido- ¡No, no en ese sentido!  
\- ¿Es eso lo que soy para ti, una carga?  
\- ¡Te digo que no! ¡Tú eres muy importante para mí!  
\- ¿En qué sentido?  
Shail se cruzó de brazos y se plantó en el suelo. Alsan tragó saliva. Lo había herido muy profundamente. Le gustaría decirle lo que en verdad sentía por él, pero, ¿en verdad tendría valor para ello? No quería que el mago se asustara y huyera de él.  
\- Bueno tú… eres muy buen compañero, siempre estás ahí…-se retorció las manos. Al príncipe nunca se le había dado bien rebajarse de ese modo-  
\- ¡Oh, no me lo puedo creer! ¡No me mientas!  
\- ¡No te miento, Shail, es verdad!- ¿Pero qué le pasaba al mago? ¿Qué había dicho?-  
\- ¡Pues si no me mientes, me cultas algo! Si somos tan buenos compañeros, ¿por qué me evitas siempre? ¿Por qué te comportas como si no existiera, como si fuese un estorbo?  
\- ¡Yo nunca quise hacer eso, Shail! –intentó agarrarlo del brazo, pero él retrocedió. Alsan intentó acercarse de nuevo, pero Shail se alejó rápidamente. Tan rápidamente que cayó al suelo- Por favor, escúchame…  
Y de la nada, empezaron a discutir. Shail estaba aterrado, pues el príncipe intentaba agarrarlo, y el mago no quería que le hiciese daño. Alsan intentaba tranquilizarlo, pero no sabía cómo y lo ponía más y más nervioso. Sus tonos se elevaban más y más. Alsan estaba tan alterado que si hubiese agarrado a Shail en algún momento, le habría roto algo.  
\- ¡¡No lo entiendes, Shail!! ¡¡Tú me gustas!!  
\- ¡¡No puedo creer que me enamorara de ti!!  
Los dos callaron. Habían hablado casi a la vez, captando sólo un poco del mensaje del otro.  
\- ¿Shail? –murmuró Alsan, sorprendido-  
Pero los ojos del mago se llenaron de lágrimas.  
\- Déjame… -masculló antes de desaparecer-  
Alsan se irguió, pero como no notó ninguna onda de energía, se relajó un tanto. Shail no había ido a la Tierra. Pero, ¿qué fue lo que dijo? Debía encontrarlo y disculparse. Así pues, corrió a la casa. El chico no estaba en el comedor ni en la biblioteca, y Alsan fue directo a su habitación. Estaba cerrada, así que debía de estar dentro.  
\- ¿Shail? Déjame entrar, por favor. Quiero pedirte perdón por lo de ahora.  
Silencio. El príncipe suspiró.  
\- Yo nunca quise tomarte por una carga, nunca pensé mal de ti. Yo sólo… perdía el control de mí mismo. Te veía ahí delante y… yo quería acariciar tu cabello, apretar tu cuerpo contra el mío, protegerte de todo mal. Porque tú eres muy importante para mí, Shail, pero yo soy un cobarde y tenías razón. Ni siquiera he sido capaz de hablar contigo al respecto. Yo simplemente huía y te dejaba solo.  
La puerta siguió sin abrirse. No oía nada, y sin embargo, el príncipe sabía que el joven estaba dentro. Se lo decía el corazón.  
\- Shail, te lo suplico, abre la puerta...  
El príncipe ya no lo soportó más y empujó la puerta hasta sacarla de sus gozones. La habitación estaba oscura y vacía. Shail no estaba en su escritorio ni en la cama. La cabeza de Alsan se desvió hasta el armario, que tenía una puerta abierta unos centímetros.  
\- ¿Shail?  
Se acercó al mueble y abrió las puertas en silencio. Shail estaba allí, abrazando un montón de ropa en la oscura esquina del armario. Tenía la cabeza enterrada entre sus rodillas y estaba completamente inmóvil. El príncipe se arrodilló junto a él.  
\- ¿Dónde está el alegre Shail que yo conozco? –murmuró colocándole una mano en la cabeza. Shail se estremeció-  
\- Me hiciste daño… -susurró débilmente-  
\- Nunca quise hacerlo. Por favor, perdóname. Yo en verdad te necesito.  
Shail al fin lo miró. Seguía llorando y eso conmovió al príncipe.  
\- Ven, estás cansado de nadar tanto. Vayamos a mi habitación, que tu cama sigue llena de libros.  
Sin esperar respuesta, lo alzó en el aire y lo llevó a su cuarto en volandas. Shail se dejó hacer, sollozando con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Cuando lo dejó reposar en la cama, Shail seguía agarrado a él, y el príncipe tuvo que tumbarse también. Durante unos minutos, el moreno simplemente acarició y besó el suave pelo mojado de su compañero hasta que éste se calmó un poco.  
\- Oh, Alsan, estoy tan avergonzado…  
\- No debes hacerlo, eres inocente. ¿De verdad te gusto?  
El mago asintió débilmente.  
\- ¿Oíste lo que te dije ahora? –volvió a asentir- Entonces sabrás que tú también me gustas. Soy un cobarde por ocultártelo de esa forma. He sido muy cruel contigo.  
\- No, déjalo, ya no importa.  
\- ¿Qué dices? Claro que importa.  
\- No, de verdad, te perdono. Es normal. Sólo… quédate conmigo…  
Alsan asintió y se acurrucó más junto al mago.  
\- Tengo miedo, príncipe.  
\- ¿De qué?  
\- De todo… De Kirtash, de no volver a Idhún, de perder al dragón y al unicornio, de que me dejes solo.  
\- Shhh, no debes preocuparte. No te dejaré solo. Encontraremos al dragón y al unicornio, mataremos a Kirtash y te llevaré a casa. Te lo prometo.  
\- No puedes saberlo, pueden pasar muchas cosas.  
\- Y aun así yo seguiré a tu lado.  
\- Júramelo.  
\- Te lo juro, te juro con todo mi corazón que nunca te dejaré. Aquí y ahora, Shail.  
Shail jadeó y se separó de él. Lo tumbó boca arriba y se sentó encima de él.  
\- Tengo la palabra de un príncipe…  
\- Y también su amor. –masculló Alsan irguiéndose y dándole un beso en los labios- Por fin te tengo, mago.  
El pelinegro rió. Comenzó a mover sus caderas.  
\- Todavía no… Ahora debes tomarme.  
\- ¿Yo? –murmuró el príncipe, sorprendido-  
\- Si, tú. No me importa, sólo ponte erecto de una vez, grandullón.  
\- No puedo, Shail, no después de haberte herido. No quiero hacerte más daño.  
\- Confía en mí. Ah, ya estás. –Shail notó el miembro de su amigo endurecerse bajo los pantalones-  
Pero Alsan seguía sin decidirse. Por supuesto que lo deseaba, pero…  
\- Cobarde, que eres un cobarde. No me digas que todavía eres virgen…  
\- Pues sí. ¿Y qué hay de ti?  
\- Tú serás mi primero también. ¡Date prisa, príncipe! Ya no puedo soportarlo.  
La verdad era que Alsan tampoco. Con unos dedos algo temblorosos de la emoción, comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Shail. El joven mago jugaba con los cordones de sus pantalones. El torso blanco como el mármol de Shail quedó a la vista y Alsan se relamió. Lo había visto por primera vez hacía una hora, y ya iba a profanarlo. Mordió suavemente uno de los pezones del mago y oyó cómo éste gemía. Notó las uñas de Shail arañar su espalda, y él enredó sus dedos en su mata de pelo negro. Le gustaba su olor.

Acabó de quitarle la camiseta, y sin molestarse a apartar los numerosos amuletos del mago, lo tumbó de espaldas y dejando un rastro de saliva, bajó de su cuello hasta sus caderas y desabrochó los vaqueros con los dientes. Shail agarraba sus manos con fuerza y no dejaba los pies quietos por su nerviosismo. Cuando al fin pudo ver todos y cada uno de los rincones de Shail, Alsan sonrió y se cernió sobre su presa. “¿Qué hago? Soy un príncipe, no un animal. Y Shail se ve tan frágil… es un niño.” Pensó. Y Shail le sonrió a su vez, adivinando sus pensamientos.  
\- No me vengas con esas, tengo sólo un año menos que tú.  
Alsan se tumbó sobre él y le dio un largo beso, jugando con su lengua y mordiéndole suavemente el labio al separarse.  
\- Eres tan dulce…  
\- ¿Lo soy?  
\- Sí, seguro que sabes delicioso.  
Retrocedió de nuevo y empezó a lamer el miembro de Shail, provocando una sinfonía de suaves gemidos. Luego se lo metió en la boca con cuidado de no rozarle con los dientes, aumentando el volumen de los jadeos del mago.  
\- ¡Por todos los dioses! No juegues conmigo. –le acusó él- Ven ya dentro de mí, ya no puedo esperar.  
Con un último lametón Alsan metió despacio uno de sus dedos dentro del pelinegro. Y luego otro.  
\- Estás muy caliente aquí, Shail, como la boca de un dragón.  
Shail gimió de nuevo como única respuesta y le clavó las uñas de nuevo.  
\- ¡Ya, Alsan! ¡Te quiero ya! –casi sollozó-  
\- Qué desesperado te ves. –rió el príncipe- Ya voy, ya voy, mi dulce mago loco…  
Sacó los dedos de él y se quitó los pantalones del todo. Justo cuando iba a rozar su orificio, Shail saltó y se puso de espaldas a él, alzando el trasero en su dirección.  
\- ¡Así mejor! –Shail jadeaba ruidosamente de los nervios. No se podía estar quieto, así que Alsan le agarró las caderas con una mano y con la otra le acarició la espalda, provocándole pequeños escalofríos-  
\- ¿Estás bien? Parece que vas a llorar.  
\- Voy a hacerlo… Entra en mí.  
Y con esa última súplica, Alsan entró en él. Primero suavemente y luego todo entero. Shail exhaló, agarrándose a las almohadas.  
\- ¡Duele!  
\- Shhh, mi amor, tranquilo, se te pasará.  
Shail se giró un poco hacia él, con una sonrisa.  
\- Mi amor… -susurró- Sí, quiero ser tu amor.  
Alsan comenzó a embestirle, y Shail gritó de la impresión. Se estiró como un gato y levantó el trasero unos centímetros más antes de caer y quedarse en plancha sobre las sábanas, derrotado. Alsan no se separó de él ni un segundo. Apoyándose en los codos, se colocó sobre Shail y le lamió la espalda hasta subir a la nuca. El mago tiró de una de sus manos y se la llevó al rostro para que lo acariciara. El príncipe seguía moviendo sus caderas arriba y abajo con suavidad, y Shail deseó que el dolor ya se fuera. Intentó aflojar su trasero para lograrlo, pero todavía estaba demasiado tenso y nervioso como para relajarse. Gritó y gimió varias veces, ahogando sus sonidos con la mano de Alsan, que se había puesto frente a la boca. El príncipe le besó la mejilla.  
\- ¿Quieres que pare? –el mago asintió. Estaba rojo y pequeños ríos de lágrimas caían por sus suaves mejillas-  
Con un suspiro, Alsan alzó al mago y le dio la vuelta. Se sentó apoyándose en el cabecero de la cama. Shail rodeó su cuello con los brazos y se apretujó contra él con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.  
\- Así está más profundo… pero…-jadeó moviéndose un poco- Creo que me gusta.  
Alzó la cabeza y miró a los ojos de Alsan. Él le acarició una mejilla y comenzó a quitarle las lágrimas de los ojos.  
\- Tal vez me haya precipitado al moverme tan seguido… Así tú controlarás el ritmo.  
Shail asintió, agradecido por el detalle. Tardó un poco en empezar a moverse de nuevo. Despacio, se movía adelante y atrás, aún gimiendo un poco.  
\- Ya está bien… Puedo soportarlo a partir de aquí.  
Alsan, que había estado acariciando los muslos del mago, levantó la cabeza para besarle.  
\- Te quiero.  
\- Si…-sonrió Shail- ¡Sí! ¡Sigue!  
El príncipe rió. Ya le habían regresado los ánimos. Se tumbó completamente y movió al mago arriba y abajo sobre él. Shail gimió ruidosamente de nuevo y también se puso manos a la obra. Poco después, el príncipe ya tenía su semen en el torso, pero no le importó. Le encantaban los sonidos que dejaba escapar el mago cuando estaba a punto de salirse.  
\- Sí, sí… ¡Esto está bien! –gritó el príncipe moviéndose más rápidamente cuando él también estaba por salirse dentro de su compañero-  
\- Ay, Alsan, me has mojado enterito.  
\- No te quejes, ahí dentro estabas bastante caliente y húmedo. – rió él-  
\- No, lo digo enserio… Menuda propulsión, llegó muy profundo. –protestó el mago abrazándolo con más fuerza-  
Shail se dejó caer entonces hacia atrás y aterrizó suavemente en las sábanas. Mientras lo embestía de nuevo lentamente para terminar la faena, Alsan lo observó con cariño. Era un ángel. Su pelo negro contrastaba con las sábanas blancas y su rostro pálido, algo sonrojado. Miró sus labios rosados, que permanecían entreabiertos, dejando escapar algún suspiro. Con su posición relajada y los ojos cerrados, parecía dormido. De hecho, estaba dormido.  
\- ¿Shail? ¿Estás bien?- le susurró el príncipe saliendo de él algo preocupado.-  
Se fijó en que algo de sangre manchaba su miembro. ¿Oh, cómo no lo había notado antes? Cogió un pañuelo y se limpió. Lo pasó también por el orificio de Shail, del que salían pequeños hilos de sangre también. El mago había caído en un sueño profundo, pues no se inmutó cuando el príncipe lo movió para arroparlo. Los dos habían gastado muchas energías en el río, y aquello había dejado completamente vacío al más joven, con el mayor casi en las mismas cifras.

Una sonrisa afloró en el angelical rostro de Shail. ¿Qué estaría soñando? Alsan lo abrazó con cuidado. Él era suyo.

El siguiente despertar fue el mejor de sus vidas. Los dos abrieron los ojos a la vez y sonrieron. Seguían abrazados. Rompieron a carcajadas y luego se besaron. Shail, apoyado en el musculoso pecho de Alsan dijo:  
\- Yo siempre quise tener un cuerpo como el tuyo… Supongo que ya lo tengo.

Pasaron los días y las semanas, y Shail se ponía más y nervioso, hasta que un día se decidió y le preguntó sus dudas al príncipe que tanto amaba.  
\- Alsan… ¿Cómo crees que recibirá tu padre nuestra relación?  
\- Ni idea. Pero supongo que duda de que sea correcta hasta que lo apruebe un celeste.  
\- Eso suponía…  
\- No te preocupes, luego te tratará como uno más en la familia….  
\- Pero tú eres el heredero al trono… Y ahí se acabó, porque yo no podré darte hijos.  
\- En ese caso tal vez el siguiente en el trono sería mi hermano o uno de sus hijos.  
\- A mí me gustaría que tuviésemos un hijo. –protestó el mago-  
\- Siempre podríamos adoptar. Me gustaría un niño de ojos marrones como los tuyos y el pelo negro…  
\- En ese caso, nos encargaremos de educarlo para que crezca grande y fuerte como su padre el rey.

 

Mucho tiempo después, años después de que Alsan falleciera, Shail tenía su primer hijo con Zaisei. El mago, extasiado, cogió al niño en brazos. A ambos les había sorprendido que no presentara ningún rasgo celeste, y el bebé parecía completamente humano. Acarició la piel pálida del niño, fijándose en el mechón negro como el ala de un cuervo que nacía de su cabecita. Al notar su caricia, el bebé abrió los ojos y lo miró con curiosidad. El mago no pudo hacer otra cosa que llorar. 

Shail sólo había conocido una persona con esos ojos café dorado.


End file.
